


Irked

by Advil



Series: Tales of the unknown [4]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: A slightly pissed off Beast, Blood, Enoch is probably pacing by the border, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), not even gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: The beast gets a bit pissy.





	Irked

**Author's Note:**

> A messy little thing. Literally wrote it in the car because I'm on my way to prom right now.

Now it wasn't too often a mortal came marching into the woods, set on hunting down the Beast himself who lived within. It had only happened a handful of times over the past millennia actually. Each time being just as annoying as the last.

 

* * *

 

“Come out here you ugly sonofabitch!”

The mortal screeched, looking around the tree line desperately. The Beast had to hold back a scoff, gliding through the trees behind him. The man jumped, whirling around at the sound he had made quite purposefully. The beast sighed. The man was shaking, sporting a good gash on his shoulder from running through some particularly sharp branches earlier, sweating even in the cold of the moonlit night.

“Get out here and fight like a man!”

Now the Beast did scoff at this, moving to glide behind the mortal once more for good measure. “And only man would be oh so _brave_ to come forth and fight with no weapons at hand. I commend the.” There was a growl deep within the man's throat, but he stood his ground all the same. He continued.

“Mmmm, but not only are you weaponless, but also very much alone from what I can see.” The beast flashed his eyes at the other and cocked his head to the side. “What has become of your partner, traveler? Oh do tell.”

‘Here we go’ The man snarled and charged at The beast, but he easily moved away from the spot, settling to the mans right. The man shook, his shoulders bobbing up and down unevenly as salty tears stained his face.

“You….damn monster!” He breathed, trying to calm his sobbing. “Y-you killed her! YOU SICK FUCK! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!” The beast chuckled at the sorry sight before him. A single man brought to the edge of insanity over some silly lover. He would never understand it.

“I did not kill your wife, _mortal_." He hissed. "She had succumbed to the forest, I simply reaped my earnings. Besides, it matters not in the end.You shall face the same fate sooner or lat-”

 _BANG_!

The Beast staggered, letting out a shriek as the bullet tore through his side, another barely nicking his face as he scrambled to get out of the line of fire. He hid, watching the man fire off a few more rounds in random directions.

“Ha! Not so tough now, huh?! I ain't no pussy! But I ain't no dummy neither. I keep my gun on me at all times.”

Beast hissed, earning him a speeding bullet that whizzed past dangerously close by. There were a few more shots, each one making The beast twitch as they ripped through the forest at high speeds. This mortal would certainly suffer for the damage he's caused.

_Click click click_

“Fuck!”

Perfect. The man dropped the gun and started running, no set destination in mind as he booked it through the edelwood. The beast let out a snarl that echoed through the very soil of the earth. This mortal was going to pay quite dearly.

 

* * *

 

The game of cat and mouse didn't last long, The beast quickly herding the man to the edge of a large lake on the eastern side of the territory. There, the man all but threw his shoes off and started running into the frigid waters. The beast strolled from the tree line at an even pace, gracefully stepping into the waters and leaning over the man menacingly watching him shake and cowering in fear below.

“P-please!! D-dooont kil-l-l meeeee!”

It was extremely distasteful, pathetic, a true disgrace before him. The blubbering mortal shaking in the shallow waters and thick mud of the lake, begging for his life at the foot of a monster. No… he would not make a very good edelwood tree. The beast raised his leg, hanging his foot directly over the mortals chest. He felt his eyes blaze. This man would be stamped out like an ant.

“Please!”

 ** _SPLAT_**!

He waited a moment before he removed his foot from the man's chest, watching the once clear water surrounding him slowly turn a luscious red.

“Hmph.”

Satisfied with his work, turned to leave. He would find better use of the body later. For now he could stand to let the fish nibble at it a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll check it over for errors when I get home.


End file.
